Adana
by Ryuuza
Summary: [InuKai] In which Inui attempts to come up with a nickname for Kaidoh and Kaidoh is cold.


_Written for **aaincognito** quite awhile ago on LJ. Only now getting around to posting it…_

_InuKai. Shounen-ai. Still not mine._

* * *

**Adana**

"Kaidoh?"

"Yes, senpai?"

Inui looked down at the head lying on his shoulder with dark hair loose and uncovered by a bandanna for once. He smiled slightly, enjoying the warm press of Kaidoh's body against his own, the two of them settled comfortably on the couch.

"72.7 percent of couples have nicknames for their significant others. I think it would be appropriate if we followed in their example."

Kaidoh shifted until he could stare at Inui without lifting his head. His brows creased and he looked slightly bemused.

"If you say so, senpai," he said with an imperceptible shrug. He'd learned it was best not to question the other.

Inui's smile widened by a few degrees. "Excellent," he responded, sounding pleased. He sank further into the cushions, unobtrusively sliding an arm around Kaidoh. (He had been delighted to discover that the other boy, contrary to popular belief and even to the majority of Inui's own calculations, was a cuddler.) "I had a few in mind," he said.

Kaidoh's silence prompted him to speak further.

"'Dear' and 'sweetie' are very common," Inui started off. "As are 'snookums,' 'baby,' 'honey,' and, of course, the ever-popular 'love.'"

Kaidoh tensed.

"Any of the above can be found in a given 84.9 percent of serious relationships. 'Love' itself comprises about 31.2 percent."

"No," growled Kaidoh. "Absolutely not."

Inui seemed unfazed. "I didn't think you'd be very receptive to those ideas, anyway." He feel silent for a while and Kaidoh scooted closer, still scowling. He didn't mind a nickname—or at least he didn't think he would—as long as they weren't stupid like the examples Inui had just proffered.

"What about 'precious'?"

"No."

"'Darling'?"

"No."

"Hmm… 'Light of my life'?"

Kaidoh blinked. Was he? "No." Then he said, realization dawning, "Senpai. Those aren't nicknames. Those are endearments."

Inui, again, didn't show any surprise to this revelation. In fact, he looked rather pleased. "That's correct. I shall endeavor to think of some nicknames, then."

As Inui thought, Kaidoh scowled again, but this time his ire was directed at the cold forcing him to draw closer and closer to his senpai for body heat. He hated the cold. And it was only late October! It shouldn't be this damned cold yet—

"Kai-chan?"

"No," Kaidoh said emphatically.

"Kaichiko?"

"No."

"Kaipin?"

"No."

This was beginning to sound tiredly familiar. Kaidoh tangled his legs with Inui's as he cursed himself for not dressing warmer that day.

Inui was still in deep pondering.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"No."

"Kaoruko?"

"No."

"Karupin?"

"…senpai, that's Echizen's cat."

"Oh, yes. …Kaoruchi?"

"No."

"Kaorutan?"

"No."

"…are you cold, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh blinked. Inui was giving him a quizzical look.

"You're practically in my lap."

"Oh." He blushed furiously, cursing his stupidity and the dumb cold weather, and shifted, moving away. "Sorry."

Inui laid a hand on his back, pressing him forward and closer. "The position is not an intolerable one," he said with an amused smile. "I actually find it rather enjoyable. You may stay as you were."

Kaidoh didn't know what to say. "Thank you, senpai," he muttered, embarrassed.

Inui's tone was indulgent. "I certainly can't risk you catching a cold, after all. This week's training is rigorous and requires you to be in top condition."

Privately, Kaidoh prayed that it wouldn't involve his senpai's juice in any shape, way, or form.

Another quiet moment passed. Then:

"Maybe I should call you 'kitten.' You're always seeking warmth."

Kaidoh considered this for the briefest of moments. Then he said flatly, "No."

/end/

* * *

**Notes**: _adana_ means "nickname" in Japanese. Cuddling!Kaidoh was completely and unashamedly ganked from **aaincognito **but since this fic is for her anyway, I hope I'm forgiven. ;; 

Forgive the stupidity. Review!


End file.
